Typist and computer operators who spend long hours sitting at a desk or work station operating a keyboard, mouse, input pad or other manipulable data entry instrument are subject to neuromyalgic traumas such as cervical, dorsal and cervico-brachial neuralgia. Persons already affected by arthritis, kyphotic or scoliosic disorders are often unable to withstand long periods of work sitting at a desk or work station. The above-described pathological phenomena are due to both the gravitational pull of the arms upon the scapular girdle, and bad posture imposed by faulty seat and improper height setting of the seat or work surface.
The prior art already offers devices designed to avoid or relieve carpo tunnel syndrome, tendinitis and other hand and wrist pathological conditions. Exemplary embodiments of such devices are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,063 Berke et al., EPO Application No. 90123968.1 Edtech Co., British Application NO. 2,249,053A Ledesma; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,972 Schmidt. Those embodiments are not configured to support the upper body and relieve or avoid any spinal, scapular or brachial traumas, but are strictly intended, shaped and dimensioned to support the wrists or the distal portions of the user's forearm providing no convenient support surfaces for the elbows or proximal portions of the forearms against which the weight of the upper body could come to bear. The instant inventor is believed to be the first to identify the mechanical causes of the upper body neuromyalgic syndromes and to devise an effective remedial solution.